Midwinter Fun: An Advent
by moonofmathmaticalwisdom
Summary: Responses to 24 of Golden Lake's Advent Prompts. Including stories about all our favorite Tamora Pierce characters enjoying the holidays.
1. Winter

1.) Alanna of Trebond lay freezing in her rooms. Stupid cold. Stupid castle. And stupid, stupid winter! She lay under layers of blankets, with Faithful on her feet and still shivered in the cold night air.

And yet, on the other side of a seemingly thin door was Jon. And he was always warm and..and inviting? Why did it have to be so damnably complicated? "Not thinking straight …" She got up wrapping the blankets around herself as her cat jumped into her vacated hole in the bed. Unlocking the bolt she slipped into her knight masters room.

"Jon?"

"Hmmnn…" He sat up, ravens win hair askew and blue eyes sleepy.

"This is ridiculous." She tried to sound convinced, like she wasn't blushing in the pale light. "We're both freezing and we both know how to fix it."

He smiled in an adorably sleepy way, holding up the blankets. "If you wanted to get in bed with me, you just had to say so."

She glared, but crawled in, glad he couldn't see her bright red cheeks in the dark room. He pulled her closer, feeling her resistance, he mumbled "Come now, any squire should know body heat is the best way to stay warm." Acquiescing, she scooted closer, snuggling into his chest and smelling his startlingly familiar scent. She still shivered when ever his body touched hers, but slowly fell asleep.

She woke happy and well rested. Only then did she notice the man lying beneath her. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, as she lay on top of his chest. Their legs were intertwined, one of his arms around her waist and a hand on her thigh. She blushed harder than ever sitting up, until Jon tightened his grip.

"This is comfortable."

"This was a bad idea in the first place. Or have you forgotten I'm not one of your ladies?" She replied.

He laughed but didn't let go. "Squire, I think we should just… sleep in today. Besides, court ladies rarely smell of horse."

Sighing she gave in, snuggling a little closer to him. After all, she was comfortable. And she was finally warm.


	2. Family

I loved Midwinter. I loved having my family up at the Citadel. It was almost like our time in Discipline. We could smile and sit together and laugh. I could drop the little façade I had around the servants, I could just be myself.

I could bother Briar about his little flirtations. I could tease Daja about how all the boys I heard were sad she was lost to them. And I could always get a comment out of Tris by saying she spent more time with puffs of wind then humans. I knew just how to treat each of them.

And more often than not we would end up asleep on a couch or the floor or even in my bed. Because we (and by we I mean I) just wanted to be together, to try and get as much time as we could. To return to those hot summer days on the roof.

Because when push came to shove, we were all closer than a normal family. We were basically in one another's heads.


	3. Candles

Unlike the rest of the castle the back halls were not light by the harsh artificial glow of mage lights, but by the flickering light of candles. It was for this reason that they were frequented by lovers of the aristocracy. And the reason that the servants avoided them during midwinter.


	4. Traditions

Kel looked around the crowded ball room, trying to find someone she could talk with. Buri and Raoul were two bulges hiding (or maybe doing something else) behind a tapestry. Neal and Yuki were lost in each other, Roald and Shinko smiled at fawning noble. The worst though were the rest of her military friends. They all flirted with the pretty court ladies, laughing at inane jokes and dancing for hours on end. She sighed, used to being ignored as a female.

"Hey, Kel." She turned around finding a big redheaded, a good friend and …what? What had Cleon been? Not a lover, but not strictly a friend either. "Nothing but a friend now, either way" she though, smiling up at the giant knight.

"It's good to see you again", she said, glad the awkwardness of their lost relationship had faded over the years.

He smiled and they fell into natural conversation: the war, his lands, and his ever growing family. They ended up dancing, twirling in circles as they laughed at each other's stories (and the look on Neal's face). The song ended and he stepped back, smiling. "Midwinter's Luck, Kel", Cleon murmured, kissing her on the check before disappearing back into the crowd.

It happened every year and yet every time she thought back to her years as a squire and what they had shared. And every year, the ball became slightly more bearable, and she smiled for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of those who have favorited or put this on alerts. I also know that this is insanely late in coming but I still think it is worth posting. So if you feel like it, click the nice little button right over there. It will be sincerely appreciated. **


	5. Luck

Beka hated winter. It was cold, and food was scarce, which not only made her diet worse, but also increased the number of rats. And she had to work on Midwinter's, when every drunkard and his entire extended family were out on the streets gambling, fighting, or otherwise being obnoxious.

She trudged home after her watch, frozen to the bone and sick of the whole affair. Pounce had, wisely, stayed home, while Achoo looked sad and cold.

Tiered as she was, her reflexes were still fine tuned. So as an arm wrapped around her waist, she struck with all her remaining strength, ramming her baton into her assailants' stomach Or at least she tried to. He managed to dodge the blow and turn her around in one fluid movement, so that she could see that the man who held her was none other than the Rouge.

"And why have you left your warm little court?"

"To keep you warm, love."

"I'm not cold, thank you very much." She started to pull away, but at that moment shivered. She blushed at the betrayal of her body. "And I'm not one of your doxies."

"I know that much," he said with a half smile, pulling her closer (and deeper into the shadows of the ally) once again. "Why can't I worry about you as… a friend?"

"Because," she shot him a glare and pulled out of his grip "I highly doubt you are thinking of this as a friend."

"Fine then. But," he leaned in and quickly kissed her, "I still think we could both use some Midwinter Luck."

"Stupid Spintry!" She yelled at his retreating back. But she had not hit him, and she did feel quite a bit warmer.


	6. Misteltoe

I giggled as Neal stumbled into yet another table. Wait did I just _giggle_. And I did it again for if anyone saw the great Protector drunk and acting so feminine they would surely be shocked. But of course I was drunk; it was Midwinter in the middle of a war. The men of the Own had through a kind of impromptu party in the mess hall, which was now covered in ivy and, to my dismay, mistletoe.

I heard Dom's familiar laugh next to me, and couldn't help but smile. Maybe it was the drink, but I blushed when I saw him. His blue eyes were sparkling and that cheeky little smile that I loved. Well, I mean, not loved, or… now I'm babbling.

"You're blushing." He said which, of course, only make me blush harder. He chuckled, leaned in, whispering in my ear "it's kind of cute."

"Why sir, I do think you are flirting!" I smiled up at him, it was hard not to. Another chuckle.

" But it's so much more fun. And Why look at that," he said with overwhelming sarcasm, holding something above my head, "mistletoe!"

"Dom…" I warned him, but he ignored me, leaning in and kissing me ever so lightly. And I responded in kind, giving up and wrapping my arms around his neck as he leaned in slightly farther.

"Mithros! I don't know who I should be more disgusted with! My cousin for defiling my best friend, or my best friend for lowering herself to my cousin's level!" Neal. Why does Neal always need to invade on these… important moments? Either way Dom quickly took care of the Meathead, so we could return to truly celebrating the holiday, though slightly more privately.


	7. Wine

I knew was that he tasted of wine as I fell into the sheets of his bed.


	8. Generosity

Beka shivered as she walked into the room where they all took breakfast. Of course the White Haired Mumper (as she called him) noticed it as well.

"Love, I'll warm you up."

"Shut your gob before I do it for you" She took her seat next to him and took an apple pasty from the basket in front of her.

"Quite all right, I like them feisty." Everyone else burst out laughing while she elbowed him.

The rest of the meal went without incident that is until she went to leave. She stood, after ensuring she would come back that night, like she did every day off. He stopped her with a hand on her arm and stood up with her. "See you soon then, love." He leaned in then and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips.

After a few minutes of dead silence "You're lucky I feel generous around Midwinter, but next time, you're getting it." And then she left, while Anki and the rest laughed while Rotso stood smiling exclaiming "She didn't hit me!"


	9. Trees

Daine loved the forest in winter, for though the animals were quiet, the snow covered trees provided perfect privacy.


	10. Iceskating

"John, where are we going?" She shouldered moonlight up in front of John's horse just in time to see they approached the frozen pond that the pages had spent so much time in. "Oh no, no John, this is just tempting the trickster. You know what happened last time I tried to skate."

"And therefore, I won't let you out of my sight." He smiled down at her; he always smiled down at her, considering the height difference.

"No John, I don't think… I mean.."

"Trust me." With little room to argue, she found herself on the ice minutes later. He guided her, keeping a hand in hers. As time went on, she was able to balance more easily. She grew comfortable, though she never released John's hand. They had all together too little time by themselves. Ice-skating wasn't so bad, so long as the ice is solid.


	11. Love

Midwinter truly was the most beautiful time of the year. I loved to look out over the unbroken snow and see the sparrows flicking back and forth. I loved the warmth and happiness that filled the camp during this time, how each and every person was a little more helpful, less crabby, less… time consuming. And I loved that the Own were here.

But I was always startled by how bright blood looked against the snow. How much harder it was to take a life in a time when these men should be with their families.

I knew that the revulsion and dread would come soon, but right now I was just loved that I was alive.


	12. Bells

The bells that were on the horses harnesses jingled as we drove towards the small castle perched off the shore. I would have been happy riding, but George said it would be hard on Thom and on my… condition. It would take me time to get used to being a mother.

Thom laughed at the happy sound of the bells, and I couldn't help but smile. George noticed "Maybe I have tamed me a lioness after all, if she can go all soft at the sight of a happy babe."

"No, laddy, it's only because he's my babe and his laugh is as clear as silver bells."


	13. Snowflakes

Kel looked happy, standing out in the freezing garden, rather than the glowing (albeit crowded) ballroom. She also looked beautiful, the bright green of the perfectly fitted gown standing out against crisp white. Lalasa really was a genius, though Kel didn't need the pretty cloths. The light snow seemed to fascinate her. She stared into the sky, snowflakes catching on her hair.

I joined her, looking at her rather than the sky. She had a single flake hanging on an eyelash. I lifted a hand and wiped it off. She looked at me then, actually blushing until she could hide behind her mask. She looked back at the sky, avoiding my gaze.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes," I responded concentrating on the curve of her neck, the glow of her eyes, and the bow of her lips "It really is."


	14. Surprise

I woke up early this morning, to a knocking on my door. Grumbling, I got out of bed and opened the door to a pot of red gillyflowers. Having no doubt who they were from I smiled, then thought better of it and glowered in case he was watching. Truthfully though, I put them on my table in hopes they would make the cold winter rooms a little brighter.

The next day there was a basket of my favorite apples, then a jar of expensive honey. Each day the gifts became more extravagant, but each time I broached the subject, he denied it. Until Midwinter's Day, when it was the Rouge himself who stood on my doorstep, black eyes sparkling.

"I promise I only have one more surprise for you, dear." And, trapping me against the door frame, he kissed me with more passion then before. Pulling away, I gave him a surprise of my own, pulling him into my rooms and locking the door behind us.


	15. Kiss

The small Midwinter's party was… enjoyable. It was just our breakfast gathering with a few extras: Goodwin and Tunstall, all with corresponding lovers, two or so other dogs and a couple of good rats. Phelan leaned in a corner with Aniki and Achoo. I was skillfully avoiding the Mistletoe Rosto had hung, and currently sitting by myself and feeding Pounce my scraps. He likes that, especially those from the fish pasties.

Rosto walked over and sat next to me. Though little a closer than normal, stupid flirting spintry. Mayhaps it was the mulled wine Kora had given me, but I didn't mind as much as I should have. My mind was all fuzzy and I couldn't help but notice his slightly spicy, musky scent. Then I did something really stupid, though Pounce said I did the right thing. "Rosto? Why is it that you want me so much?" Stupid, Stupid gixie! He looked at me all funny for a while then smiled and said simply " Mayhaps I just like who you are Beka. Mayhaps I like your smile, and your laugh, even that sarcasm of yours. Or mayhaps I just like your kisses."

"Rotso I…" He leaned into me and quieted me with a kiss, not as reserved as the last, but putting in every ounce of frustration from the last year. And I, stupid, drunk, tired girl I was, kissed him back! My arms snaked around his neck, and I closed the distance between us. Until the wolf whistles started and I turned a violent red. And he smiled like a looby and put his arm around my waist.

Truth is though, I like his kisses too.


	16. Decorations

Waylon walked back and forth between the pages. "And WHAT were you thinking?! This is a place of learning! Of WAR! This is not a daycare, or some university where you may do as you please! These are men of learning! They are your teachers and your superiors and you will respect them! And I will teach you to respect me! And Mindelan! This is exactly why I didn't want WOMEN here to interfere!"

The tirade continued for at least another hour. Each of the pages were given a month of duties in various parts of the castle, 3 months restricted from the city, and extra weights. It was the last time that they tried hanging mistletoe in Kel's doorway, or draping the classrooms with garlanded. And it would certainly the last time that they ask Miles to dress as a snowman for class.

**A/N I'm so sorry on the ridiculous delay. I can't upload these files on my computer and life (and SMACKDOWN) have eaten my sole. please enjoy (and review) though! **


	17. Feast

If Aly missed anything about Tortall it was the feasts at the holidays; and sneaking off with university students afterward.


	18. Forgiveness

I'm sorry it didn't work, you know." As always, Alanna had come to Liam's grave. She did it every midwinter, without fail, she was somehow drawn there. "I miss you, too, even if it wouldn't have worked. It would have been nice to have you here, to talk to or train with. John named a son after you, you know? He really does appreciate what you did, even if he didn't really know you."

She stayed for another hour, telling him how a girl had requested to become a page, how the Wildcat was here to help with hand to hand combat. "I just hope that you can forgive me for what happened, Liam, it's all my fault really." A gentle wind, all to warm for the middle of winter, wiped away her tears, allowing her to feel, just for the moment, that she was in the presence of a legend.


	19. Stories

Dom loved to watch Kel with Neal's kids. She would flip between Common and Yamani, both of which the children spoke. He loved to see her with them on her lap, whispering secrets, or giving piggy-back rides.

But he really loved it when they were all together at midwinter and Kel would tell both Tortallian and Yamani Stories. With those he didn't know, he was as enthralled as the little ones. She was a miracle worker with them, though she would just say she had practice with her brother's sons and daughters.


	20. Holly

She looked pretty, she really did. Like all the other pages, she was dressed to serve for midwinter, with her bright red tunic and gold hose. Unlike the rest though she had a single sprig of holly pinned in her cropped hair. She loved giving subtle reminders that she was female. But I never forgot. Even without the pretty little plant, she was always beautiful. Always feminine.


	21. Dancing

"I really think it is incorrigible! I mean first off, how can a women fight, it's against the Mother Herself! We were not meant to fight, why else would She make us as She did?"

"But, really, what other choice did she have? It's not like she would be able to find a husband anyway. How else would she become anything but an old spinster."

"And quite a cow of one as well." And more of their obnoxious, high pitched laughter. She didn't laugh like that. But then again she wasn't like them. He could see her across the room, looking beautiful, as well as a little awkward, with Owen and his new wife. "Look at her, trying to be a knight and a women."

"Not succeeding." More laughter. He gave up. Annoyed enough with the little harpies to do what he had wanted for a while. Stomping across the room, he took Kel's hand and swept her onto the dance floor. Or dragged her, depending on who you asked. Either way, it amazed the ladies, pleased Kel and appalled his parents. In short, he was able to achieve three Midwinter's goals in one foul swoop.


	22. Treats

What Owen loved the most about Midwinter were the sweets. Candies, cakes, pies. All of it.

Others just wondered if he needed the sugar.


	23. Sled

The pages had decided to spend the remainder of their (all to short) brake out on a large hill they had found in the Forest. Racing it they used the old sleds they had wheedled from Wyldon to fly down the steep slope. More often than not though, they collided, making the first training back miserable for all of them.


	24. Gifts

Personally, all I wanted for Midwinter was her. All of her. Not the cheeky comments, or the small smiles, not even the apple pasties she brought to breakfast or those few (all too few) stolen kisses.

I wanted her to give up her preconceived notions about rushers. Get rid of those ideas of what we had to be. To stop thinking I was just like her ma's men. To give in. I didn't want her to love me, not right away. I just wanted a chance.

But for now I would settle. I would settle for my hand knitted socks and the kiss I planned on taking under the mistletoe.


End file.
